Talk:Vermoud
Name Disclaimer: Do not use Kanzenshuu as an authority. They are third party information site that can be taken for its research but they are not to be taken with dogma. I would like to ask what is the name of this character. Vermoud in my opinion doesn't seem to fit. I would like to know whom is right or wrong. I changed the page because it seems to fit the latter than the previous, and would like to get to the bottom of this name objectively. -- 05:41, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :Any proofs behind the name change more reasonable than you think it seems to fit?? Different name pun? A scan from Toei/Toriyama of official Eng. name? --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 09:35, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::First note; I don't want to be offensive I understand the internet is one of life's worse ways of communication with the context of the user. So respectfully I ask: Why are you asking for a higher burden in order to dismiss, rather than to defend your claim? When have you gotten an DM from Toriyama? I haven't. Kanzenshū surely doesn't. If we went by that standard the wiki would have under one hundred pages. The best source that would confirm this would be the website of Dragon Ball Super, but then you guys prop up a dismissal of it, and place Kanzenshū as if it's the bible of Dragon Ball. I asked if the translation makes sense. The name Pun I assume is from the romanji of the drink's name, if you would like to change it to "Vermod" I would be fine with that, but Vermoud, specifically translate to it similar to Vermouth's translation in japanese. It makes a different sound. -- 16:01, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :::I asked because you put the note "do not change it without placing it on the talkpage" when even you changed it without any reasons, which seems like you're 100% sure it's the most correct. Kanzenshū: I'm always well-considered that we use "Hakaishin/Destruction God" instead of "God of Destruction," "Son Gokū" for "Son Goku," "Zen'ō" for "Omni-King" and most recently "Moscow" instead "Mosco." The DB bible even has disapproval, no? Toei's Dragon Ball Super site: The site only provides correct Japanese info (and occasionally has error, ex: in the case of switching Bergamo's and Lavenda's bio) when the English name come from image URL most of them are incorrect which I once pointed out to you and I'm not repeating here. Name pun: the deity's name from vermou'th' (ベルモッ'ト', berumo'tto') and because the creator try to avoid being too directed, his name written "ベルモッ'ド'", Berumo'ddo' with (ット, tto) replaced by (ッド, ddo) and therefore, we have "d" for "th" when the rest remains unchanged. The name pun is the source where the name comes from used for directing the correct among many ways of seem-like-correct translation. Without name pun, "beru" could be "bell" or "bel" like Funi dub did. How you have "Vermoud" back to Japanese and see that it's not like the same is not the way we take avantages of name pun.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 18:45, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :This conversation is straying from the main purpose of why we are having this discussion. We are discussing the name of the 11th Universe Hakaishin, so we'll stick with that, no? I think his name should be Vermoud. The reason for this is because we don't have enough information, so at the very least this name should be a placeholder name until something comes out.--Linleybaruch (talk) 04:41, March 20, 2017 (UTC)